


The Sound of Your Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Writing Prompts - Fandom
Genre: Mystery, Short Story, Thriller, To Get Over Writers Block, Writing Prompt, ghost - Freeform, haunted, writing ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a quick story based of a writing prompt I got from @writing.prompt.daily on instagram.-Prompt: You’ve recently replaced your smoke detector with the more advanced Danger Detector. In addition to smoke it detects intruders and several other dangers. For the past three nights, your detector has gone off seemingly for no reason. Tonight, you discover why.
Kudos: 1





	The Sound of Your Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by: @writing.prompt.daily  
> -  
> This is the first prompt i’ve ever written and I pretty much did it to get over some writers block. Therefore it’s pretty bad. Enjoy!  
> -  
> I’m sorry for the awful formatting by the way!

My damned alarm was going off again. 

As I travelled down the narrow pathway that lead from my room to the kitchen, which was where the alarm was located, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. 

Brushing it off as nothing I continued. When I reached the alarm I went to unplug it, but the damned alarm wouldn’t stop, no matter how many wires I pulled. I groaned. The elderly couple that lived next door would be complaining in the morning for certain. But it’s not like it was my fault! I tried to unplug it! Then I saw it, I saw something move again. I took a deep breath and spoke. “Is there anyone there?” I whispered, barely audible. I don’t know why I thought that would work, it’s not like they would just come out and say, “You got me! My bad, I’ll head on out.” I took a shaky breath. 

As I proceeded to pull out more wires, desperate to put an end to the horrid sound, I felt something touch my shoulder. I jumped, nearly electrocuting myself. I cursed under my breath. As I turned around I prepared myself for the worst. Then I saw it, well... her, not it. 

I let out a strangled cry. She sped towards me, gliding through the air like nothing. Suddenly, the alarm stopped. But I hardly noticed that, the alarm was the last thing on my mind at this point. As she reached where I stood underneath the alarm I tried to run. But I couldn’t, I couldn’t move. 

She giggled, “Welcome, welcome to your biggest nightmare.” I couldn’t resist the urge to close my eyes, so I closed them. I squeezed them as hard as I could. 

Bad idea. 

For when I tried to open them again, I couldn’t. 

But I could still feel her presence in my house. I heard her laugh again, it was chilling, her voice was beautiful, yet unnatural and dangerous. 

I tried and tried again to open my eyes but I couldn’t. 

This happened almost 17 weeks ago, it was hard to keep track of the time when you couldn’t see or move. 

But I can still feel her to this day. She won’t leave. Occasionally I hear her voice, some days more than others. But I can’t see, or move. At all. So I’m forced to live out my days paralyzed and blinded, in my own home. 

I wish I would die, to free myself from this prison.


End file.
